DNA Brigade
DNA Brigade (DNA ブリガド Dona Burigado) is a brand new magical girl series created by PrettyPreppy~. It centers around a team of five girls who fight evil to save both the human beings and fauna of earth., from the clutches of evil. Story Characters Protagonists *'Yamaguchi Meredith '(山口メレディス) Is the main protagonist of the series. A polite, lady-like girl who recently moved to town a few weeks before the series' begin. Meredith isn't your steriotypical blonde, as she excells excellently in both academics and athletics. Most of her life, it was only her, her mother and father until she met Akane and Tomoko. In her DNA form, she is known as''' Gold Lion'. Her theme color is Yellow, her animal is a Lion and her powers relate to Light/Lightning. *'Hikawa Akane''' (緋川 あかね) A main character of the series. A charismatic yet highly air-headed teenager who although tries her best, never provails. Akane has been given many nicknames, including: "Aka-Chan", "AkaAka", A-Chan" and, or just "Hi". Akane has a love for desserts and sweets, with her favorites being donuts and shortcake. In her DNA form, she is known as Crimson Robin. Her theme color is Red, her animal is a Red Robin and her powers relate to Fire. *'Kiriyama Tomoko' (霧山友子) A main character of the series. Often nicknamed "TomoTomo" or "KiriTo" is a mature yet kind of naive and lazy girl who enjoys reading, telling stories and writing stories. Tomoko tries to be a role model to the girls, even though most of the time it never works. Tomo, like Akane has a love for sweets but her's being Sakuramochi. Her DNA for alter ego is''' Turquoise Ram', whose theme color is Turquoise, her animal being a Ram and her powers relating to Ice. *'Tsukikaiten Eve''' (月回転イブ) Eve is a determined yet sort of stubborn girl who was homeschooled most of her life untl it ended a year-and-a-half ago, when she started attending middle school. She loves swordfighting and daily spars with her older brother, Ken. Her DNA for alter ego is Violet Wolf, whose theme color is Purple, animal is a Wolf and power is Moonlight. *'Nekozume Akira' (ネコ爪あきら) a new character who is quite arrogant and quiet. Akira has been known to lie, cheat and manipulate in order to get her way. At the begining of the series, she is shown to be a cowardly, stereotypical mean girl. But later on in the series, she changes and learns to not only caer for herself but also for others. Her DNA form alter ego is''' Rose Cat', whose theme color is Pink, her animal being a Cat and having powers related to Wind. *'Aino Usagi (愛野ウサギ) a second new character along with Akira and Fumi. Usagi, or "Usa-Chan" is a monotone, aloof girl who literally shows no interest with everything. She although loves carrots and any dessert with carrot in its name. Her DNA form alter ego is '''Amber Rabbit, whose theme color is Orange, her animal is a Rabbit and has the power of Nature. *'Senito Fumi' (千糸文) third and last new character to be introduced. Like Usagi, Fumi isn't the best at showing emotion. She is the only unique DNA Brigade member, as she isn't merged with a any type of animal or insect an arachnid, specifically the Black Widow Spider. Her DNA form is known as Noir Black Widow, whose theme color is Black and her powers revolve around Darkness and Poison. Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Toei Animation Category:Animal Anime Category:Mahou Shoujo